A Psychic for a Fox REVAMPED!
by kuramasgurl018
Summary: I decided to rewrite the story to make it better.  A girl goes to Kurama's school but he soon finds out that she's not a normal girl.  What will happen because of this?  OC&Kurama


As she walks down the street, she sighs to herself. "_Why did this have to happen?" _Ayame asks herself as she walks. She winces when she walks since she's got some bruises and cuts on her arms and legs plus her abdomen. She thought back to that faithful day when everything went array.

Flashback to three months ago:

_She was out in a small clearing working on her psychic abilities. Ever since she had found out about these powers, she had worked as well as she could to make sure that she didn't lose control over her powers. She also took great care to make sure no one saw her powers. She had a feeling that people wouldn't react well if they knew about them. So for that reason, the only people who knew about them are her family. As she concentrated, a rock lifts into the air and floats there for a bit. Her concentration is broken however when she hears a startled gasp to her right. She looks over and sees that some girls from her school are standing there._

"_Um hey guys. I know that you're probably thinking that this is weird but it's not what it looks like. The rock is hanging from wires," Ayame says trying to convince the girls but it doesn't work as the girls take off running. She sighs and sits down knowing that by this time tomorrow everyone in the school is going to know about this._

Back to the present day:

As she walks home, she knows that everyone was surprised when she at first didn't fight back but she wasn't going to use her abilities and accidentally cause harm to them since that could end badly for her family. She walks inside her home and sees her older brother Haku sitting on the couch. He looks over at her and upon seeing the injuries; he sighs and stands up leading her to the bathroom. Haku pulls out a first aid kit and works on cleaning and bandaging them.

"You have to find another school to go to," Haku advises her as they stand there. Nearly everyone in the school she's going to now is hostile towards her calling her a freak with freak being the kindest insult. "I know b but there aren't many more public schools in the nearby area that the other students haven't ruined for me," Ayame replies as she winces faintly from the alcohol touching her cuts.

The other students had warned the other schools about the "big freak girl" and when she tried to switch schools she was denied. Once they get done cleaning her injuries, she goes in her room to sit down and rest while Haku talks with her parents in the living room.

After about an hour:

"Ayame can you come in here?" her mother Mitsuki calls from the living room. Ayame soon walks in and looks at her family. "You wanted to see me?" Ayame asks them curiously as she stands there in the doorway.

"We've been talking about the whole school situation and we've decided you can go to my old private school I went to when I was in high school," Mitsuki says to her as Ayame sits on the couch. "Isn't that espensive?" Ayame asks them knowing that private schools cost money to attend.

"Yes it is but your brother got a job offer close to where the school is so he's going to go take it and the money we have saved aside plus his willing contribution, we'll have enough for you to go there. We'll also have enough to pay for you to rent a house there," Mitsuki says to her as they sit there talking with her.

Ayame was quite surprised by this but after they go over the plans for the rest of the evening, they have everything figured out and she fills out an online application on the school website and she's soon accepted and can transfer on Monday.

After they get through discussing the plans, Ayame goes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. A girl with light purple eyes and light brown hair stared back at her as she gets ready for bed.

When Monday comes, they headed onto the train to go to the school. They had contacted a real estate agent and found a small house that she could rent while she's living there. They just needed to check it out and she could start living there as early as tomorrow.

As they sit on the train, she goes onto the school website and works on getting her schedule fixed up for the school year. Once she gets that taken care of, she puts her laptop up and reads for the rest of the train ride. As they arrive, she feels nervous since everything will be new but hopes that she'll be fine. As they walk away from the train station, she is feeling a knot growing bigger in her stomach.

She was worried about what would happen once the students from her old school realized she transferred. "Don't worry you'll be fine, "Haru says sensing her nervousness as he pats her shoulder with a smile on his face.

She is a bit reassured by this as they get to the house that the real estate agent told them about. They meet with the agent and after inspecting the one bedroom home, they close the deal and she gets her things put up in her new room while her parents go to get groceries for her to eat.

Ayame goes and works on cleaning on the house while she waits for her parents and Haru to get back with the groceries. After a while she hears a knock on the door and she goes to answer it. "Hello?" Ayame asks as she opens the door She saw a nice looking woman that's probably around the same age as her mother and she had a pie in her hands.

"I saw that you moved in next door and I wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. My name is Shiori Minamino and I actually have a son the same age as you," Shiori says smiling at her as they stand there.

Ayame blinks and smiles. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Minamino. My name is Ayame and thank you for the pie," Ayame says being polite like she was taught to be around others. "If you need anything be sure and let me know. I live next door by the way," Shiori says pointing to her house as she hands the pie to Ayame.

Ayame bows and thanks her for the pie before saying goodbye to her and putting the pie up watching Shiori head home.


End file.
